


A Certain Amount of Coercion

by missigma



Series: The Castle [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the little information he was able to assume from his last meeting with Rythian, Lalna confronts Sjin about his role in Rythian’s recent break in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Amount of Coercion

“Sjin,” Lalna caught the architect by the elbow, keeping him from following Sips out of their dormitory. “I need to talk with you.”

“Sure,” Sjin turned back. “What is it?”

“It’s Rythian,” Lalna replied, watching Sjin’s face carefully for the smallest change in his expression.

“Rythian? What did he do?” Sjin let himself smile. “Has he started crying about-”

“Listen,” Lalna cut him off. “I know it was you who let him into my castle, so now I’m  a bit curious as to why.”

“I didn’t-.” Sjin’s denial came immediately.

“You visited me the afternoon before,” Lalna again interrupted him. “I’m not as-” he suddenly  went silent, forcing a smile at the sight of another man at the door.

“Lalna,” Xephos poked his head back inside. He looked between the two men, sensing the tension in the room. Despite his instincts, he plowed on. “I need you to help. I’m not going to get anything done with just Sips and Honeydew.”

“I’ll be just a moment,” the scientist replied, barely sparing him a glance. Xephos pressed his lips together, thoroughly dissatisfied with his response. He shut the door with a snap and stalked away. “Do you know what else?” Lalna continued as soon as Xephos had left. 

“What?” Sjin asked, voice cool. 

“He told me it was you,” Lalna grinned as he lied. 

Sjin snorted, “So you’re telling me you two sat down and he just told you that.”

“Well,” Lalna chuckled. “There was a certain amount of coercion involved. But after that, he did say it was you who showed him where to go.” The architect stared at him for a moment and Lalna wondered if he was about to deny it again. Sjin sighed.

“We did have deal,” he reluctantly admitted.

“Oh, Sjin,” Lalna’s words were much more somber than his voice. “You should know better than to trust men like him.”

“There may have been some coercion involved,” Sjin sidled towards the scientist. “But I’m sure you’ll let me make it up to you.”

“I think I will,” Lalna worried his lower lip between his teeth as he watched Sjin approach. With a sudden press of lips against lips, Sjin kissed him. Lalna broke away after a long moment to warn him, “It might take some hard work on your part.”

“Where would you like me to start, sir?” Sjin grinned slyly, already working the zipper of his spacesuit down his side. He pushed himself against Lalna, tongue slipping gently into his mouth. Sjin wriggled his shoulders out of his suit as he kissed him, blindly tugging his arms out of the sleeves. As soon as his hands were free, he took Lalna’s face in his hands and brushed his hair off his forehead. 

Lips still locked, Lalna let Sjin back him into the wall. The architect reached for the buttons of his lab coat and undid them briskly, his fingers skidding down Lalna’s chest. He broke away as he worked the coat down Lalna’s shoulders. “What would you like?” Sjin asked, mouth slipping to just barely brush along the shell of his ear.

Inhaling suddenly at the sensation, it was a moment before Lalna managed to form a reply. “Suck me off,” he finally breathed.

“Yes, sir,” Sjin grinned eagerly. He placed a quick kiss on Lalna’s lips before he dropped to his knees. The architect glanced up at Lalna, well aware of his intent attention. He leaned forwards, bracing himself with a hand on Lalna’s hip. Sjin then pressed his lips low on Lalna’s stomach and kissed the faded blue fabric of his shirt. Hiking up the hem of the shirt, he lined the skin just above the top of the scientist’s trousers with kisses. As his lips made their way from hip to hip, he palmed at Lalna’s cock through his trousers. Rising briefly, he pulled the shirt off over Lalna’s head.

His mouth returned to Lalna’s stomach as he dragged his trousers and boxers down. When Lalna’s half hard cock came free, Sjin immediately took him in his hand. His eyes again flicked up to Lalna as he first slid his tongue along the length. He then went down on him. The scientist moaned, leaning heavily against the wall. He grasped at Sjin’s bare shoulder and watched as the architect began to bob up and down.

Sjin kept eye contact as he hollowed his cheeks and pushed himself further down Lalna’s shaft. His lips were stretched to a round “o” and he seemed to take unholy enjoyment in the effect he was having on Lalna. Encouraged by Lalna’s groans and and a few stray curses, Sjin took him deeper still, swallowing back his gag reflex as he went. Nearly choking himself, he finally pulled off. He quickly jerked at the scientist’s cock as he caught his breath.

Somewhat disappointed, Lalna slouched back against the wall. The idea that he was being far too easy on Sjin began to stir in his mind as the architect again closed his mouth around him. Threading his fingers through Sjin’s hair, he pushed him down onto his cock. Sjin gagged as he hit the back of his throat, his hands flying up to clutch at the scientist’s hips. But he didn’t push Lalna away. Lalna held him there, counting the seconds as Sjin’s throat struggled with the unexpected intrusion. He released the architect and Sjin jerked back, gasping for air.

“I suppose I should tell you what I really want,” Lalna pressed his hand against his cock as he spoke. “I want you to feel me for days. I want you to remember this, especially when you’re letting Rythian fuck you.”

“Please do,” Sjin replied, sounding just as desperate to get off as Lalna felt. 

“You do like it rough, don’t you?” the scientist chuckled. “Relax your jaw,” he ordered. Sjin allowed Lalna to push his cock between his lips easily. Hands again twisted in the architect’s hair, Lalna thrust his hips up against his mouth.  He fucked Sjin’s mouth, loving the look on Sjin’s face as he took it. Jaw slack and accommodating, Sjin stared up at him. Knowing that Sjin could only take so much of this treatment, Lalna released him. 

“Take that off and bend over the bed,” Lalna gestured at the spacesuit. He turned away to grab some lube, toeing off his boots and removing his trousers and boxers as he went.The scientist returned to the bed to find Sjin peeling the spacesuit down his thighs. The suit had never left much to the imagination, but it was particularly enthralling to watch the fight it took for Sjin to remove it. 

Then, at last, Sjin flashed a grin at Lalna and bent over the bed. He leaned on his forearms, glancing back as Lalna approached him. “Arch your back,” the scientist directed as he flipped open the cap and spread lube on his fingers. Raising his ass higher, Sjin watched as Lalna coated his cock with lube. He looked down as the scientist spread his cheeks, one hand still slick. Lalna pressed the blunt head of his cock inside him.

Sjin cried out as it filled him, hissing, “Shit.” Lalna paused, leaning down to press his body against Sjin’s slim frame. He kissed the architect’s shoulder blades before he shifted his hips back. As he slammed back into Sjin, the man moaned loudly enough that Lalna glanced up at the window. No one was outside to hear. He couldn’t decide if he thought that was a good thing or not. Lalna did it again, pushing hard and fast inside Sjin.

Soon enough, Sjin began rocking back against him, murmuring encouragements. His hand creeped down to touch himself and he groaned. Lalna caught his wrist, dragging his arm back and twisting it behind him. He seized Sjin’s other hand for good measure and pinned his wrists together. 

“Come on, Lalna. Please,” Sjin pleaded. He pulled at Lalna’s restraining hands.

“No,” the scientist replied sternly. 

“Please,” Sjin repeated. “I need-” he broke off, yelping as Lalna yanked him upright by his elbows. The sudden change in angle hurt him.

“You’ll come when I want you to,” Lalna told him, voice quiet. He threw the architect back down on the bed. The scientist let loose, fucking Sjin’s ass as hard as he could. Lalna came, groaning, inside him. He pulled himself free after a moment and seated himself on the bed.

“Come here,” he pulled Sjin around to sit between his thighs. “If you try to touch yourself, you won’t get to come, alright?” Lalna released the architect’s arms.

“Yes, sir,” Sjin breathed, shifting his hips anxiously. 

“I want you to keep your hands on the bed, and I want you to tell me when you’re close, okay?” Lalna added. Sjin nodded and put his palms on the mattress. He sighed in relief as Lalna closed his fist around him. He already was close, but he let Lalna jerk him off until he reached the very edge of orgasm.

“Lalna,” he gasped. Immediately, Lalna removed his hand. “Lalna, come on,” he repeated, frustrated. “Shit, what do you want?” 

“Remember this for me. If you betray me again, I’ll make things very unpleasant for you. I don’t care if he put his dick in you.”

“Alright,” Sjin hurriedly replied, his voice strained. “Alright, I’ll remember, just fucking get me off.”

Chuckling, Lalna worked his cock quickly. Sjin came, slumping back against the scientist’s chest. Lalna left him within a few minutes. He dressed quickly and strode away to search out what had been broken in his absence.


End file.
